This Core will provide suitable quantities of well-characterized cells and consistent, standardize biologic assays to the various projects. This will ensure reproducibility of biologic responses and assays, provide the resources and expertise to develop new assays and culture methods as needed, create efficiencies of scale and serve to integrate the various projects. The Core will interact extensively with the various projects, including the clinical arm. This work will be performed at a centralized Core facility, using existing resources and experienced personnel.